Secrets
by Lady Kisa Sohma
Summary: REPOSTED: More summary inside. Tohru has been with the Sohmas for almost two years now. She has stick by them through the good and the rough times, including discovering Kyo’s true form...


**Disclaimer:**  
I am disclaiming any and all rights to Fruits Basket.

Like many of you, I would like to own the characters, if I could.

I am only using the characters and some of the storylines for the fun of it. So please don't come knocking on my door anytime in the future.

**Special Thanks:**  
I like to thank, all you creative writers. I just hope I can be as good as all of you.

**Author's Notes:**  
If you have any comments or suggestions, I would love to hear them. If you are one of those random people who likes to insult people or their work, or if you fault that this fanfic was and waste of time, you can always stop reading. All the fanfics are for fun and nobody is forcing you to read them. No flaming.

Akito is male in this. I will only say this once. I am very **AWARE** that Akito is **FEMALE** in the Manga. Don't waste time telling me that I got Akito sex wrong. After all this is fanfic, it's meant for fun. Anything and everything can happen.

I hope you all enjoy my first Fruits Basket fanfic

**STORY NOTES:**  
Even though I am going by the Anime, I will be using few things from the Manga.

Tohru has met all the Zodiacs and she gets along with most of them.

**Summary:**  
Tohru has been with the Sohmas for almost two years now. She has stuck by them through the good and rough times. Including discovering Kyo's true form and confrontation with Akito. Starting their final year in high school, Tohru discovers some secrets that her aunt (from her father's side) has kept from her and her late mother, as well as some bad news. She will also discover some secrets from her mother side of the family, which may threaten her friendship with the Sohmas. How will they react, especially Akito? Will they stick by her, as she has done, when the truth is revealed.

**Another Author's Note:**  
The reason why I came up with this fanfic was because I was helping some authors coming up some things that could happen to Tohru. I fault so badly about some of the things I suggested and thought I would make it up to her in some way. I thought this fanfic would be perfect for her.

I really hope you all enjoy this, as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

If any of you can think of a better title, please let me know.

Thanks.

**PROLOGUE**

It was beginning of a new school year and I can't believe this will be my final year in high school. It almost felt like an impossible dream.

I owe a lot to my close friends, Hana and Uo. Ever since my mother's death, they have been there for me. I also owe a lot to the Sohmas. Especially Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. I have been living with them for almost two years now.

After my mother passed way, I was staying with my grandfather, from my father's side. Few months later, his daughter and her family decided to move in with him. So he decided to remodel before they moved in. They had invited him to stay with them, while his house was remodeling. I ended up living in a tent, in the woods that belongs to the Sohmas.

When Yuki and Shigure found out, they had invited me to stay as their housekeeper. Soon after Kyo ended up staying with us. When my grandfather called me at school, letting me know the remodeling was done and I can move back in.

When I moved back in, it didn't go as well as he hoped. As much as he wanted me to stay, he didn't want me to deal with his daughter or her family's harassments. He could also tell how unhappy I was and it had nothing to do with his daughter or her family.

That very moment Yuki and Kyo came and toke me home. In some bizarre way, it felt right. As if I meant to be there, meant to be in their lives, as they were meant to be in mine.

After getting permission from Shigure, I told Hana and Uo everything, almost everything. There were some things I haven't told them about the Sohmas. I gave them my word, that I would keep their family secret. I also didn't tell them what happened at my grandfather's.

If I haven't mentioned this before, ever since my mother's death, they have been very protective of me, as I am of them. Not that we haven't before my mother's death. They aren't only my dearest friends, but also my family.

When Hana and Uo first visited Shigure's, I was a bit worried that they wouldn't get along. Not to mention how terrified that they would find out about the Sohmas' secret. Deep down I knew they would approve of me staying there.

From the beginning, they all have been protective of me, as I have of them. Their were times when I wanted to give up, like when I have found out about Kyo's secret, but thanks to Hana, Uo, Yuki, and my mom, they gave me strength to help Kyo and confronting Akito.

Confronting Akito was still a mystery to me, to this day. When I woke up that morning, I had this strange feeling that I needed to visit him, not knowing why. I don't know what happened, but I knew something did happened that day with Akito, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

The other Sohmas also noticed the change in him, even though he's acting like the way he normally does.

All the Sohmas' knew that I visited him that day. Accompany me was Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo, who waited outside.

All the Zodiacs saw Kyo waiting outside, they feared the worst, but when they saw Shigure, Yuki, Hatori, and me coming out of the main house, some of their fears were gone.

All the Zodiacs and Sohmas who knows about Zodiacs were wondering what happened that day with Akito. Even Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori who were with me the whole entire time.

Hatori and the other Sohmas were surprised at how much improvement Akito had made after his last encounter with me. At least that's what Momiji and Haru were talking about, during lunch. Neither of them noticed Yuki or Kyo was near by.

Ever since that day, neither Yuki nor Kyo wanted to hear or talk about him. So they avoid talking about Akito in front of them and me. Even though Kyo wasn't there, they still avoid talking about talking in his presence, in fear of his anger.

Lately, I've been having strange dreams. Some of my dreams don't make any sense. I keep having the same ones over and over again.

I've been dreaming of the first time I met Shigure and the other Sohmas. How I found out that he was related to Yuki and discovering their family secret. How Yuki, Kyo, and I have became good friends, even thought of the times Yuki and Kyo arguing all the time. How I met all the Sohmas and the events that accord during our meetings.

I also dreaming of the first time I met Uo and Hana in junior high. How we became friends and how they stood by me when I lost my mother. How protective they were when Yuki's fan club was trying to find out what I wad doing with Yuki, that morning. The morning, that I met Shigure and walked to school with Yuki. That day changed my life.

Dreaming the first time I met Momiji and Hatori. How he was so excited that I remembered his name and wanted to hug me. Inviting me to go to the hot springs with him as his White Day gift. He also invited Yuki and Kyo to com with us. That's when I discovered that he was the same age as Haru. Yuki, Kyo, and I discovered that Haru and him would be attending the same school as us.

Their first day of school was eventful. When Makoto Takei yelled at both him and Momiji, he turned into Black Haru. He defended Momiji's right to wear girl's uniform as well as proving to Makoto Takei that his hair was it's natural color. Makoto Takei was Student Counsel President, now Yuki is.

That's also the day I met Akito for the first time, face to face. I was surprised to see him at school. I was also surprised at how young he was. Not to mention how lovely he looked. Lovely enough to give Yuki run for his money.

I don't know why, but I can remember every word he said to me. No just for that day either.

Voice Flashback:

(Episode #13) Tohru meets Akito face to face

**Akito:**You look like you're having fun, huh?

**Tohru:**Akito…?

**Akito:**That's right, Honda Tohru

**Tohru:**Pleased to meet you!

**Akito:**(chuckles) so ladylike, and kind…

…I'm glad, you seem like such a good person. And more than anything, anything, so extremely cute.

**Tohru:**N-no, you can't mean me…!

**Akito:**(chuckles) take it easy, you really are cute.

When I saw you at the main house, I'm sorry I didn't say hello.

I'm the type who's shy around strangers. You aren't angry?

**Tohru:**No, not at all!

**Akito:**That's great. Well, once again, let me introduce myself.

I am the head of the House of Sohma, Akito.

Pleased to meet you.

**Tohru:**Right! It is I who is pleased to meet you!

**Akito:**I sure would like for us to be friends from now on.

Please take kindly to Yuki and the others, as well.

**Yuki** (joins the conversation): Akito!

**Akito:**Yuki… I've missed you, Yuki! For whatever reason, it seems like we haven't seen each other for a long time!

**Yuki:**What did you…

**Akito:**You're looking more grown up, and you've even gotten taller…

**Yuki:**What did you do? To Honda-san? What did you do?

**Akito:**Nothing much… We were just exchanging greetings.

Right, Tohru? We were just exchanging greetings, right?

**Tohru:**Right…

**Akito:**Say, Yuki, more importantly, there's something I simply must ask you…

Why would you skip out on the banquet at New Year's? Why would you do such a thing?

Lately, I have been quite tolerant, and yet, when you do something like that it hurts me deeply.

When you do something like that, it hurts me deeply.

Perhaps there's nothing to do but re-educate you once again… in that room, the one just for you…

**Tohru:**E-excuse me. I have to be…getting back to the classroom, or…else they'll be upset at me.

**Akito:**I see…Sorry.

I should be getting back to where Shigure and the others are as well… they must be worried, I think.

Yuki…It would be nice if you could have an enjoyable high-school life.

I would be happy if you would come see me sometime soon.

(Episode 25) Akito and Tohru in the woods

**Akito:**Oh? Honda Tohru? What's the matter, all the way out here?

Whoa…how awful…!

It's serves you right you know (evil chuckles)

What do you understand about the Sohmas?

Do you understand the true terror of our curse?

Do you?

I can only live a little while longer. That's just the way it is.

I've single-handedly taken the curse of the zodiac upon myself, you see.

I wonder what it was that everyone expecting of you.

Did they think that you would be able to save the Sohmas?

Ultimately, this is what you get, you know. And you won't get off just like that, either.

I'm going to make you regret more and more that folks like you come to involve themselves with the Sohmas.

**Shigure (interrupting Akito):** Akito!

**Akito (to Tohru):** Thanks to you, I'm completely soaked.

(Episode #26) Tohru and Akito's last conversation at the Main House

**Akito:**I admire your nerve… What have you come here for?

Go on, tell me. I won't be angry. What have you come here for?

**Tohru:**I do not know.

**Akito:**It's not that you don't know, is it?

You just can't say it, can you?

Well, let me say it for you?

You're going to say that you want to live together happily with everyone in that house, right?

I won't allow it! I will absolutely make you regret having anything to do with the Sohmas!

Suffer! You suffer, too!

You can just wear yourself out, until you're ragged, kneeling before me!

You all will realize this as well-that you cannot leave the Sohmas!

That you cannot go against me! (laughs)

Now, say "Please forgive me," and that you will not involve yourself with the Sohmas ever again.

**Tohru:**It must have been very painful…Akito…

…To be told on the very day you were born that you were going to die…how very painful that must have been!

**Akito:**What was! What do you know!?

**Torhu:**Yes…it is a horror that I can scarcely imagine. It is terrifying!

Shigure, and Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun are all surely dreading it.

Hatori, as well.

Akito, when you pass away, we will be sad…very sad, I believe.

And so…

**Akito:**Who's going to be saddened?

Everyone else is able to be alive, thanks to me.

They all hope that I will be gone quickly, I was born in order to die.

That's what was decided.

**Tohru:**Why?

Who decided such a thing?

Akito, you are indeed alive, aren't you?

**Akito:**Alive? You call this alive?

It has been decided. It has been decided!

And they never even asked me…!

**Tohru:**I…didn't know my Mother was going to die…

**Akito:**Silence!

Stop talking!

Hatori!

Erase this girl's memory!

Do it now!

**HATORI!**

**Tohru:**I wanted her to live a long time.

I wanted her…to watch me.

**Akito:**Stop, crying. Stop it! Stop crying!

**Tohru:**I don't' know what this curse is, but…I am happy, Akito, that I met you.

I do not regret having met everyone, not at all.

Akito, please let me hear more about how you feel.

Even if you're angry, or bitter, or frustrated.

Akito, whatever it is you're feeling…

Akito, right now, you're…a-alive…

**Akito:**I don't know…

End of voice flashback

I don't know why I keep having these dreams over and over again. In the same exact order as well. After the ones with Akito, I seem to have one with Momiji, where he told me about his mother. Especially about how precious his memories are to him.

Voice Flashback:  
(Episode #15) Momiji and Tohru at work

**Momiji:**But there's something I believe…I want to live my life, carrying my memories with me.

Even if those memories are painful, even if those memories do nothing but hurt me.

Even those memories I wish I could forget…

As long as I keep carrying them with me, and don't run away from them, somday…

…someday, I believe I will get to the point where I'm not oppressed by those memories.

That's what I want to believe.

I'd like to think that there's not a single memory that I have which would be okay to forget.

That's why I didn't really want Mama to forget about me.

I really didn't.

But, that would have been selfish of me, so…

…it's a secret.

**Tohru:**Me to.

I believe it too!

End of Voice Flashback

Unlike before, I could feel moister coming down from my eyes. I can hear voices. Few minutes later, the room was quiet. The only noise I could hear was someone walking towards the bed. Feeling someone embracing my hands with there's. I opened my eyes to see who it was. At first everything was blurry.

When I was able to see who the person was, I was surprised. Sitting down on the bed next to me, our hands still embracing, as I was falling asleep. It wasn't till forty-five minutes had passed, before this person went to the window and looked out at the sky.

Five minutes later, turning back to the bed, giving my hand one last squeeze and a kiss on the forehead before walking to the door. Hand on the doorknob, but before turning the knob, gave me one last look and before leaving the room, she said some things to me.

**Female:**I knew you'd pull through.

Not exactly the room you want to see, when you wake up. I'm sorry, for putting you in this same room.

Your mind must be a bit fuzzy at the moment. Rightfully so with what you have gone through.

I promise you this; they won't get away this, like last time. They will pay for what they have done. for what they have done.


End file.
